


His Blondies

by BoyishBeans



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, OT3, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, train, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: Gladio was about to be in heaven. He had his two boys in a hotel room together, just the three of them, completely at his disposal for him to use and to instruct. No obnoxious cockblock Noctis to deal with.





	His Blondies

**Author's Note:**

> see I can write more than just reader inserts :)))) gay porn is my speciality. also like I’m obsessed with Gladio calling them his blondies soooooo here’s this shit.

Gladio was about to be in heaven. He had his two boys in a hotel room together, just the three of them, completely at his disposal for him to use and to instruct. No obnoxious cockblock Noctis to deal with. Of course it wasn't time for that just yet. The Shield was definitely a little built up with tension, and he was eager to get to the good stuff, but Ignis had told him he needed to be patient.

Prompto was just relaxing on the bed in his boxers, scrolling through his phone while waiting for Ignis to get out of the shower. Gladiolus was sitting in the comfortable recliner in the corner of the room, his sword recently cleaned off and propped up against the wall next to him while he silently read. Honestly, Gladio wasn't paying too much attention to the book. His eyes were fixated on the pages, but his mind was elsewhere. He just wanted to have fun with his blondies, and he wanted it now. He looked up at Prompto whose eyes were glued to his phone. Gods, he looked so good with his hair flattened out after his own shower earlier. He wanted nothing more than to just pin the Sharpshooter down, kiss him senseless and have his way with him.

Gladio set his book down on the arm of the chair, standing up to approach Prompto. Prompto looked up at the large man, smiling at him as the Shield sits next to him and wraps his arm around him.

“Heyyy, Big Guy,” Prompto proclaimed, leaning his head against Gladio’s bulging bicep. He hit the power button on his phone, tossing it aside as gently as he could to the nightstand to snuggle into Gladio more. “Whatcha up to?”

“Specs is taking forever in there. So, why don't we just fool around a little bit while we wait for him?” Gladio asked, his tone of voice lowering in a way he knew Prompto could not resist. 

“I- uh. Maybe we should, um-” Prompto stuttered.

“Gladiolus, I heard that,” the two boys heard as a certain glasses-wearing man emerged from the bathroom, his hair still wet and hanging in his face with a towel draped around his hips. “Frankly, I'm a little disappointed in you. You have absolutely no patience at all, and it sounds like you need another lesson.”

“Oh, c’mon, Iggy! Cut him some slack, please! Especially on our first hotel night in weeks,” Prompto exclaimed, butting in to the conversation.

“Fine, I'll let him off the hook, but only because I am feeling quite impatient myself,” Ignis declares as he casually strips himself of the towel around his waist, the only thing that was covering his manhood. The other two men took a perverted interest in this gesture and peaked down in between his legs, taking notice that he was already half hard. Ignis pretended to not notice the stares as he towelled his hair off. “You young men looking at something?” He asked nonchalantly. Prompto babbled aimlessly in response while Gladio unconvincingly shook his head. Damn that man. He knew he was attractive and was using it to his advantage, to gain leverage over the other two boys. Gladio wasn't going to have any of this. He had a clear vision of how tonight is going to go, and it was going to happen. The Shield stood up from the bed he sat on and boldly walked over to Ignis, tangling his hands into his messy wet hair and gave him a hard, rough kiss. Ignis moaned into the kiss, and Prompto whimpered from his place on the bed, shuffling as his boxers began to get uncomfortable. Gladio pulled away from Ignis.

“You jealous, Blondie?” Gladio called him out. 

“I- uh- no! I'm not jealous…” Prompto said unconvincingly.

“It seems that you are. Come over here,” Ignis instructed, crawling up on to the edge of the bed. Prompto heeded his instructions, shifting so he's sitting next to Ignis. Ignis grabbed Prompto quite harshly by his fluffy blonde hair and pulled him in to kiss him passionately, open-mouthed and all tongue. Gladio growled lowly in his throat.

“Man, you two are a sight,” Gladio whispered, watching his boys fiercely making out on the bed in front of him. It really was a sight to behold. Ignis began to crawl on top of Prompto, pushing him down onto the bed and hovering over him, his own bare ass sticking up in the air. Prompto moaned, clawing at Ignis’ back as his lips assaulted his, with loving cause, of course. “Woah there, Iggs. You're gonna suffocate the poor kid,” Gladio bemused, chuckling slightly at the Advisors sudden bout of passion. 

“My apologies, but it is in part his own fault, and payback for not being able to keep your hands to yourself the other day,” Ignis scolded, Prompto blushing.

“I dunno what you're talking about,” Prompto replied coyly, playing innocent when they both clearly knew he was guilty. 

“You sound so sure of yourself,” Ignis said, patting down the frizziness of Prompto’s own freshly dried hair. Prompto reacted akin to a cat, making a sound of content and moving his entire body into the touch. “But I can forgive you. You're such a good boy, aren't you?” Prompto mewled, nodding his head and leaning more into Ignis, hoping for more head rubs. 

“Aw, look at him. So cute,” Gladio cooed at Prompto.

“Indeed.”

“Ignis, kiss him more,” Gladio instructed, walking back over to the recliner and sitting down, turning it towards the bed slightly. Ignis followed his instructions, looking back down at the smallest boy and kissing him harder and wiggling in between his legs, stroking up his thigh with his hand. “Ah-ah, don't get too touchy there, Specs. I'm calling the shots here and I'm telling you what to do.” Ignis didn't respond, not wanting to break off the kiss with Prompto, so he just pressed lighter against his inner thigh than he was before, so desperately wanting to touch him more. 

Secretly, Ignis loved being instructed. He was always the one in control, always the one to tell everyone what to do and how to do it, and it really tends to weigh him down. Gladio instructing him is a break from all that, and it helps him unwind and indulge. He'd never outright tell anyone that he loved being bossed around sexually, but people like Gladio got the hint pretty quickly, and who was Gladio to deny helping out one of his blondies?

“So patient, Iggy. You too, Prompto. You're both my good boys, aren't you?” Gladio praised, leaning his head on one hand as he watched them. “Touch each other more, really feel each other up.” Prompto moaned, impatiently awaiting more of Ignis’ calloused hands on his body. He looked up at him with his desperate baby blue eyes, so touch starved from weeks of no contact with his boyfriends. 

“Please, Iggy, touch me,” Prompto begged, his eyes watering the tiniest of bit. “I- I need it.”

“Aw, poor baby needs it,” Gladio murmured in his signature deep, gravelly voice, a telltale sign he was getting aroused watching this scene unfold. “Better do it, Iggy. Touch him,” he ordered. Ignis shivered at his stern tone, and he complied with the order he was given. His hands trailed up Prompto’s thighs, palming down and slipping his hand up the pant leg of his boxers, Prompto biting his lip and whimpering. He slipped his hand back out, propping himself up on his knees to look down at the younger blonde boy. He began to play with the waistband of his boxers, his thumbs caressing has navel gently as he began to pull them down, his erection clearly straining against the fabric. “Yeahh, take ‘em off, Iggy. He’s just dying to get them off.” Ignis smirked down at Prompto who just nodded at Gladio’s suggestion to Ignis. Ignis finally removed his boxers, his cock springing up in excitement as his face blushed a furious red. Ignis cocked his head at Prompto, continuing to smirk down at the Sharpshooter, admiring how adorable he looked sprawled out beneath him.

Ignis leaned in to kiss his neck, one of his hands with the palm flat against his belly, the other tangled in his hair as he dove into his neck. Prompto’s hips began to buck up into Ignis, their erections occasionally rubbing up against each other.

“Yeahhh, keep doing that,” Gladio moaned out, the blond boys almost forgetting he was there with how silent he was being. The two of them sped up their movements, grinding their erections together faster with Ignis moaning into Prompto’s neck while Prompto whimpered under him. Ignis decided the poor boy had had enough teasing, so he stopped all of his movements and firmly gripped Prompto’s cock, pulling away from his neck to look down at him while he began to jerk him off slowly. The two of them then heard Gladio growl lowly in his throat from his chair, loving the feeling of being watched by the Shield.

They started kissing again while Gladio got up from his chair, walking over to the other side of the room where their bags were, going to retrieve some lubricant for their activities this evening. Gladio watched while he reached into the bag, loving the wet smacking sounds of his boyfriends kissing. He fumbled around the bag, looking for the damned bottle he couldn’t seem to find. Once he finally got a grasp of it, he brought it back with him and sat on the edge of the bed, tapping Ignis’ calf. Ignis halted his kissing, turning his head to look over at Gladio.

“Want you to stretch him open,” Gladio instructed, tossing the bottle of lube over to Ignis. Ignis smiled at him, Prompto left all alone with no attention. They both turned to look at Prompto, him blushing at the sudden attention given to him. Prompto nods at them frantically, his expression an obvious plea for Ignis to do as Gladio told him to. 

“It would be my pleasure,” Ignis whispered lowly, turning back to Prompto with a mischievous smirk, kissing Prompto’s forehead quickly before he popped open the cap of the lubricant. “Legs up please, love.” Prompto slid his legs up, spreading them apart obediently. He grabbed his thighs, pulling them back to completely expose himself to Ignis. Ignis looked between Prompto’s legs, his hole pretty and pink. Ignis had an idea.

He looked over to Gladio who was sitting back on his chair, a noticeable bulge present from underneath his pants.

“A suggestion, if I may, Gladio?” Ignis proposed rather formally.

“Shoot, but make it quick. I’m gettin’ impatient here, Iggy.” 

“Would you rather me open up the young man with some boring old lubricant? Or would you rather me open him up in a more, let’s say, pleasurable way for all of us,” Ignis imposed.

“Go on…”

Prompto whimpered from his place on the bed. “Please, just someone do something!” He exclaimed, his sudden outburst turning all of the attention on him once again. “I don’t care what, just do it!”

“Aw, poor boy,” Gladio cooed gently. “Give him what he wants, Iggy.”

“With pleasure,” Ignis said, lowering his head so its between Prompto’s thick, muscular thighs, pushing his hips up so he can have better access to his pink, puffy hole. Ignis decided in his head that this was a much more fun way to open him up, and he absolutely loves to stuff his face right in between those thick thighs of his. His tongue peeked out of his mouth to lick around his rim, and he could hear Gladio’s breath hitch from across the room. He smiled to himself, poking his tongue out again, this time to hear the blond boy moan from above him.

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio groaned as he unzipped the fly of his pants, palming over his crotch as Ignis dove right in, pressing his face in the cleft of Prompto’s ass as he greedily began to lick and prod at his puckered hole. Nobody would’ve ever thought that the price’s advisor, so formal and pristine, would love to eat ass as much as he did.

Ignis managed to get his tongue significantly deep into Prompto’s ass, a little bit of his saliva dribbling down the crack as Prompto thrashed on the sheets. Everyone definitely enjoyed this method of stretching Prompto open much better, with Gladio watching from his chair while he palmed his cock, Ignis in his element as he ate out Prompto’s ass with vigour, and Prompto moaning like the submissive young man he was, basking in all the attention that was on him. Boy, did Prompto surely love all of this attention from both of his lovers. Ignis could probably eat him out for hours and hours on end, but he could tell Gladio was getting impatient, even though he was thoroughly enjoying the show. He could tell Gladio would want to be apart of their activities very soon, instincts starting to tell the Shield that he needed to touch them, and be touched by them. 

Ignis pulled away from Prompto’s ass, wiping off his chin that was dribbling with his own saliva, the royal retainer looking utterly debauched with his hair wild, lips plump and red and his eyes hooded. Prompto whimpered at the loss, missing the feeling of stimulation, and more importantly he missed the particular feeling of Ignis’ face buried in between his asscheeks. He knew that in the long run the temporary feeling of loss would be worth it, and that the two older, bigger men would make up for it in the best way, but he couldn’t help but aimlessly ramble without thinking too much, asking for more, for anything, for something.

Ignis would usually be the one to perhaps teach the younger blond some patience, or even ask him to pretilly beg some more and punish him for not using his manners, but he was probably just as desperate as Prompto was. He helped to flip Prompto over so he was on his stomach, then he picked up the lube that was next to him, uncapping it and spreading a generous amount on his fingers. He tossed the lube back aside, spreading Prompto’s cheeks open with his other hand. He slid his thumb around his rim, dipping his lubed up index finger into his puffy, pink hole and pushed it in. 

“Shit, Ignis,” Gladio gasped, pulling his cock out of his tight pants and sighing in relief at freeing his cock. Ignis slid in another finger, Gladio beginning to jerk himself off at the pace Ignis was fingering Prompto’s ass. 

“You take my fingers so well, boy,” Ignis praised, digging his fingers in to try and prod at his sweet spot. Once he hit it, Prompto keened loudly, writhing and moving back against his fingers. Ignis leaned over Prompto’s back, his erection pressed along the curve of his ass. “You think you’re ready enough for my cock?” Ignis asked lowly.

“Y-yes! Please! I need it,” Prompto begged, Ignis smirking at the blond boy under him.

“Good,” he whispered, pulling the two fingers out of him and smearing the excess lube all over his cock. Two fingers were enough to sufficiently stretch him, especially with the ass-eating from before. “But, I’m going to need to hear your pretty little mouth beg for it first.”

“Shit, Iggy, please! I want your cock in my ass so badly! Gods, please fucking give it to me!” Prompto begged, his face half smushed into the mattress and his crotch trying to grind up against the bed for some sort of friction. 

“Well, the way you said it sounded more like a demand, but I suppose it will suffice,” Ignis chided, lining his cock up with Prompto’s stretched hole and thrusted in without warning, making Prompto cry out in surprise and in pleasure. He began a brutal pace right off the bat, the buildup having already felt like it went on for too long. 

Ignis and Prompto had both almost forgot about Gladio, too caught up in their own little fun on the bed, but they were both reminded of his presence when he stood up from his chair, finally ridding himself of all of his clothes and walking towards the edge of the bed. Ignis slowed down his movements, turning his head to look at the shield.

“Keep goin’, specs. Don’t mind me, I’ll just be enjoying the view back here,” Gladio said, but Ignis didn’t buy it for a second. He was up to something, but he was too caught in chasing his own pleasure and giving the young blond under him pleasure to question it furthermore. He picked up his pace again, unaware of Gladio picking up the bottle of lube he had tossed aside earlier. Suddenly, Ignis felt the presence of the Shield behind him, hot breath ghosting over his neck. “You two look so good like that, “ Gladio whispered. “My two boys goin’ at it like animals.” 

Ignis shivered at his whispered, sweet praises, and then he heard the familiar sound of the cap being popped off of the bottle of lube. Under Ignis, Prompto had turned his head to try and see what was going on, and he saw Ignis close his eyes and let out a submissive moan. Gladio had spread some lube on his fingers, pushing his index finger in his ass right away. Prompto moaned at the sight, and he could feel Ignis fucking into him harder, probably from the rough thrusts Gladio was giving him with his now two fingers.

Gladio loved the way Ignis opened up for him, his fingers slipping into him so easily everytime. He had barely stretched him, and he could already easily slide a third finger into him. It was just like Ignis was made for taking cock, especially Gladio’s overly large one.

“You ready for my cock, babe?” Gladio asked, nipping into Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis let out a breathy groan, nodding. Gladio chuckled, taking his fingers out and unceremoniously wiping his hands on the sheets, something Ignis would probably scold him for later, but Gladio was desperate to get into him. 

He positioned himself at Ignis’ loosened up hole, lining up and pushing the tip in, letting Ignis get used to it as he halted his thrusts into Prom. Sure, Ignis might’ve been stretched well, but taking Gladio’s cock was no easy task for anyone, so Gladio would still take it slow.

“W-what’s the hold up?” Prompto asked breathlessly, clutching the sheets as he ground his ass back against Ignis’ cock. 

“Don’t worry, Blondie. I’ll have him movin’ in a second,” Gladio assured, reaching over to rub his large hand over his hips in an affectionate gesture. 

Gladio kept his promise and he fully sheathed himself into the advisor, thrusting forward and Ignis’ hips moved with him, thrusting into Prompto again.

Man, Gladio really wished he could take a picture of it all. The smaller blond on his hands and knees, mewling into the sheets and just taking whatever he could get from Ignis while Gladio fucked him. All of their mixed moans and grunts filled the otherwise silent hotel room, and it was just a positively dirty and lewd situation, but Gladio wouldn’t have it any other way.

Ignis was starting to fall forward onto Prompto’s back, and in turn Gladio leaned forward to continue to nip and kiss at his neck. Prompto whimpered, guiltily loving the feeling of both much larger and muscular men over top of him, almost overwhelming him with the sheer amount of weight placed on top of him. The weight on his back made it so that his cock was pressed up against the sheets, getting a delicious friction that was sending him closer to an end he had been chasing for hours now. 

“Shit- guys, I’m gonna- Fuck!” Prompto breathlessly called out, unable to hold back as he released, his cock squished between his toned stomach and the not-so clean anymore bedsheets. He fell forward onto the bed, Ignis losing his own grip on his hips and falling slightly forward with him, bringing a high pitched squeak out of the gunslinger as he was squished. 

Gladio chuckled darkly as his two boys fell breathlessly onto the bed, lost in the pleasure and lust and not thinking straight. He picked up his pace inside of Ignis, his cock stretching him out so nicely. Ignis’ cock was still deep in Prompto’s ass, just about ready to release into it. 

“Astrals, Gladio,” Ignis gasped, his chest and face flushed. His hair was a mess, fluffy from drying off after his shower, but plastered against his sweaty forehead. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with a writhing Prompto under him and Gladio pounding against his plump ass.

“You gonna cum, sweetheart?” Gladio asked, his lips pressed against his ear. “Gonna cum right into Prompto’s ass?” All Ignis could do was nod and moan. “Do it, then, fucking cum in his ass.” With that, Ignis let out a grunt and came white hot spurts intobPrompto’s ass, who had went silent beneath him until he gasped at the feeling of cum filling his ass. Ignis let out a deep breath as he fell forward, suddenly feeling incredibly overstimulated with his cock in Prompto’s ass and Gladio’s cock in his. 

Ignis groaned as Gladio suddenly pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. He pulled out of Prompto, turning around and looking at Gladio with a questioning look.

“You two ain’t done. On your knees on the floor, both of you,” Gladio instructed. Prompto whined in protest and he wobbled to sit upright and slide onto the floor. Ignis followed with a quick and quiet “Yes, sir.” Prompto shifted uncomfortably as Ignis’ cum dripped out of his ass, and Ignis had a blissed out, tired expression on his face.

“Fuck, good boys,” Gladio praised, taking a mental picture of both of his blondies on the floor for him, on their knees and looking up at him with expecting eyes. They knew what was coming. “Well, get to it, then. Finish me off, boys.”

At those words, both Ignis and Prompto leaned in their heads to lick at Gladio’s red-hot erection, working together to help get the Shield off, sucking his cock. Ignis had his eyes shut, taking the tip and some of the shaft into his mouth while Prompto looked up at him with innocent blue eyes and focused attention to his balls. Gladio had a hand in each of their blond locks, pulling them off after a couple minutes of oral.

“Shiiit.. FUCK!” Gladio howled as the sight of his blondies looking up at him with open eyes awaiting his cum on their faces. Thick, long ropes of white coated themselves onto Ignis’ and Prompto’s faces, some of it getting in their beautiful blond hair. He continued to look down at him after coming down from his high, and Ignis and Prompto smirked at each other, leaning in to kiss each other lustfully, then proceeding to lick Gladio’s cum off of each other’s faces. Fuck, now Gladio really wished he could take a picture. 

Gladio’s legs got tired quick, and he turned to sit on the bed, Prompto then sitting on the floor. Ignis gave him one last longing kiss on the lips and stood up, fluffing his messy hair back casually, looking at the hotel room that was in complete disarray. He made a “tch” noise, looking back and forth between the two other tired boys. 

“You two have made quite the mess,” he chided. “If I had the energy, I’d punish both of you,” he said, sitting on the bed next to Gladio and petting Prompto’s hair who was sitting at the edge of the bed. 

“Tomorrow, Specs. We got three more days here, anyways,” Gladio reminded.

“Three more days of this?! Are you two trying to kill me?” Prompto expressed from the floor.

“Better rest up, Blondie,” Gladio teased, laying back on the dirty sheets.

“Indeed.”


End file.
